The present invention relates generally to an integrated training system for articles of footwear, and to article of footwear with associated training systems.
Training systems for articles of footwear have been previously proposed. Zaza (U.S. patent application publication number 2007/0227047) teaches instructional soccer shoes, training aids attachable to soccer shoes, and related methods. Zaza teaches a system where targets are placed on regions of a soccer ball corresponding to areas where different types of kicks are made. The targets can include directional indicators that indicate the proper direction of follow-through after contacting the soccer ball. Zaza also teaches training materials. The training materials could be print media, video-based or graphic-based computer training.